The Bud that Blossomed
by Saturnspaz
Summary: This is a fanfiction about a fanfiction! :D Anyway, HaruGou oneshot. Warning: VERY FLUFFY! Haruka x Gou. Please review. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was bored and decided to write a little oneshot, like I usually do when I'm bored. -_-lll Anyway, this is a HaruGou oneshot inspired by, personally my favorite HaruGou fanfiction, 'How to Win a Hydrophile's Heart,' by ****Berry9704****. It's awesome, I totally suggest you read it! If she ended up reading AND REVIEWING this story, I would be over the freaking roof! :D By the way, first episode to Free Eternal Summer is out. You're welcome. ;3 And I might add some of ****Berry9704****'s OC's in here. I don't know yet. Sorry for me ranting, let's get to the story now, shall we? :3**

**Disclaimers: Free doesn't belong to me at all! It rightfully belongs to Kyoto animation and probably the author of High Speed. If I do end up putting Sakura and the others in this story, they belong to ****Berry9704****, they are her own creations. **

***If she does end up reading this story, I hope it inspires you for later chapters of your fanfiction. :3***

Gou, or Kou as she likes to be called, was sitting glumly at a table alone. It was one of those girls' choice dances, and she hadn't even had the guts to ask who she wanted to ask. Both Chimura had encouraged her to ask him, but she just couldn't. So now, here she was, at the dance, without anyone to dance with. How wonderful was that? Her mother had even bought her a new dress. She felt absolutely horrible about the whole situation. To pass the time, she took out her phone and started messing with her hair. She had put it in a low ponytail that draped over her left shoulder. She sighed; what was the point? She put her phone back into her purse. She watched as everyone was dancing happily, it made her both jealous and sad. She saw Chimura dancing with a guy from class, which made her wonder why she chose him. She even saw Nagisa dancing with someone! If she remembered correctly, she was that really nice, and pretty, petite girl that helped out at the library. She placed her head in her hands. What was the point of coming? Why did she even want to come?

"Kou?" Her heart skipped a beat. She slowly lifted her head up to see none other than the water obsessed Haruka. Otherwise known as _her crush_.

"H-Haru-san!" She said quickly. "W-what are you doing here?" She almost face palmed herself. It was a dance; why else would he be here?

"Nagisa made me come." He stated. She nodded.

"I see." He wasn't wearing anything overpowering, but he still looked nice.

"What are you doing here?" She flinched again.

"I, uh, came here, uh, *sigh*." She gave up. "I don't know." She laid her head in her arms all depressed like. Haruka noticed and automatically knew that something wasn't right. He thought about what it might've been. He didn't know Kou like that; he didn't know what it could've been. Instead, he went with the only option he could possibly think of. He held out his hand and waited for Gou to notice. Gou glanced up just to see if Haruka went away, but instead, she saw his hand extended in front of her. She blinked a few times. Was he-no, he can't be.

"Kou?"

"Huh? Oh, yes?" Haruka bowed slightly.

"Will you dance with me?" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Was this happening? Was it?! She pinched her leg a few times. Holy crap, this was happening! She couldn't believe it; Haruka was asking _her _to dance. It wasn't the other way around! She smiled, in spite herself. She nodded.

"Sure." She stood up from the chair and grabbed Haruka's hand. From there, they walked to where the crowd was dancing. At that moment, the instrumental version of, 'She Will be Loved' came on by Maroon 5. Both were hesitant about what they were doing, because it was possible that this was their first dance. Haruka placed his hands on Gou's waist and Gou wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck. Both moved slowly; it was quiet, but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. Gou's peach colored dress flowed faintly with the movement. Both of them felt like they should say something, but neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. Then, Gou, very nervously, laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. Once she did, he grew tense. His face heated up and his heart beat quickened. Though, he didn't know why. However, it all washed away when he saw the peaceful look on Gou's face. Her eyes closed; enjoying the moment. His eyes softened also. As he closed his eyes, he placed his head lightly on hers. They didn't know when to stop, but they didn't want to. Honestly, they couldn't think of a better way to end the night. And as someone once said, _'Love is like a flower; it starts off as a bud, with nothing much to go after, but as time goes on, that bud will bloom into something beyond what anyone expected.' _Perhaps, this night was the birth of a bud, and maybe, just maybe, their feelings for each other will grow into something beautiful. And that's the end of a perfect night.

**So, what'd you guys think? You like? I bet you did! This story's to adorable to say no to. ;3 Anyway, I hope you liked it. I worked hard on this. By the way, the whole 'Love is like a Flower' thing, I made that up. My quote, and I'm proud of it. :3 So, go enjoy your day, and I'll see ya later! See ya! :D **


	2. Attention all HaruGou fans!

**Attention all HaruGou shippers! Or, at least the ones that read this little oneshot. A few nights ago, I had a dream, duh, but you'll never guess what it was about. Go ahead, guess…..nothing? Free! And this dream, I actually want to make it a HaruGou fanfiction, but I'm not sure if I should. I already have four stories fully running right now, and I don't know if I have the time to work on another one. -_-lll So, I'll give you a little summary of what I'm thinking of, and if I get enough views, or enough people contact me, I'll start it. And if you think it's stupid, or I just shouldn't do it, feel free to tell me. I won't be offended. :3 Alright, so if you made it this far and you want to know my thought, here it is.**

The thought takes place after Free Eternal Summer. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY after Free Eternal Summer. The characters would probably be somewhere in their twenties. (Told you it was waaaaaay after Free Eternal Summer…) And most of them have children now. So, sort of like a next generation sort of thing. I don't have much involving story development, or what's exactly going to happen, but I have the "new" characters figured out and some ideas on what they're going to be like. I don't have names yet, but Haruka's going to have a daughter. NO, it doesn't start off a HaruGou! Haruka's wife/girlfriend (I haven't decided yet) dies giving birth, so he takes care of the daughter himself. The daughter basically looks exactly like Haruka except she has longer hair, silver eyes, and (later on) big, black, square glasses. Nerd glasses, I guess. She also shares the same obsession for water; therefor, she's a swimmer. Throughout this, Haruka hasn't lost access with his best friend. (Yay!) Makoto and Haruka are still best friends, yes, and their relationship hasn't changed much. Or at all. The only reason why it would've changed would be because they have other issues to worry about. Makoto has a son about the same age as Haruka's daughter, which would be about twelve. (And I'm going to have my Free RPC, Chiemi, as Makoto's wife. She appears in another story of mine.) Makoto's son basically looks like him, but has dirty blonde-ish hair and freckles. Both traits from the mother. I'm planning on Makoto being a swimming instructor, but depending on how the series ends, that might change. But, he teaches Rin's son, so that's how they meet again. Ok, let me just get to the point. At some point, Haruka and Gou run into each other, and they start talking because it had been a while since they've seen each other. Gou ends up being a personal trainer (trying to add some of that muscle addiction in there) and I'm not sure what Haruka's going to do yet. O_O But, Gou ends up going to his house just as a friends sort of thing, and when his daughter gets home, she automatically thinks that she needs to get those two together. So, it's from two P.O.V's; Haruka's and his daughter's. The main kids in the series are going to try ways to get Haruka and Gou closer, but it's going to happen naturally too.

**So, that's a little bit of what I have in mind; I didn't want to tell you everything because I don't want this to be too long, and it wouldn't be as much of a surprise if I did start writing it.** **:P So, if you like this idea, and you want it to be a fanfiction, feel free to PM me! **

**If you have any thoughts about it, PM me**

**If you have any suggestion on it, PM me**

**Basically, PM me about anything involving this idea. If I get, at least, 10 or so messages I'll start it up! (I usually don't get many reviews so…..) Alright, I think that's about it! Again, if you think you would want to read this, tell me. Cause, I also really want this to be a fanfiction, but I'm just so iffy about it. :/ Well, I'll stop talking, thanks milkshakes! :3**


	3. It's been decided!

**Hey, guys. So, a few weeks ago, I introduced you to a new fanfiction idea. And, I told you to give me your reviews on it. I said that if I got at least 10 I would start it up after Free! Eternal Summer ends; whether I should do it or not, if there was anything I could change, just anything. And you guys voted! I got a total of 105 views! Jesus Christ, I only asked for 10! :O You guys seem to like the idea, so I'll start writing it after this Wednesday. :3 I will try to make it one of the best stories I'll ever read. You know, the stories like, "Routine" (Haikyuu), "How to Win a Hydrophile's Heart" (Free!), and "Dealing with the Past" ( -Man). That's the type of writing I want to have, because those stories are just so well written. **-/-

**A Guest had suggested that it would be better if the child was still a toddler or infant. Thinking of it now, it probably would be better if the child was younger than I had originally planned. Mainly because, maybe, since she would be younger, Gou would have more of a mother-like figure towards the kid. But, part of the story if from Haruka's daughter's P.O.V. So, I have to have her at an age where she has some sense of mind. So, I decided that she would be in either Preschool or Kindergarten. Does that work for you?**

**Someone else had asked where the other characters were. Because I already said that Makoto and Rin were going to be in it, but what about Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, etc.? Well, I don't exactly know yet. I have some thoughts, but they're not solid. Sorry if that doesn't answer your question. :( **

**Any other questions and stuff were either spoilers or stuff I just didn't understand. -_-llll So, yeah, that's it! Get ready for a HaruGou fanfiction! :D Thanks for your support. :3**

**-Saturn **


	4. Time to Celebrate!

**All right milkshakes, I'm not going to waist too much time on this cause I'm really tired of writing. It took longer than expected, but the story is out! It's called, "The Story Goes On" and I hope you like it. :3 Sorry it took a while, I wanted it to be the best it could be! As if it could've been written by the director of Free! herself! So, thanks for supporting this idea, and just what I was writing in general. I love you guys! *Gives all of you s'mores and hugs* Thank you! Hope you guys like it. See ya! :D **


End file.
